blossomfandomcom-20200215-history
Blair
She is the leader of the Puffyruff kids, and is the eldest. All the different counterparts of both the girls and boys, along with other OCs are considered her Aunts and Uncles, respectivly. Appearance Blair shares the same characteristics as both her parents Blossom and Blake, with her signature bright orange hair and having inherited her father's bright ruby red eyes. She is around 5'5 at the most, she wears her hair in a high Chinese bun-ponytail on top of her head with the rest of her hair left down. Her hair comes to the floor when left down. She has pale ivory skin, and she wears a red turtleneck-style dress (a mixture of the old Powerpuff and Rowdyright uniforms) with a single black line along the middle. She wears black Mary Jane's with red straps, she also wears two red wristbands on each of her hands. Her casual outfit includes a black tanktop with red hearts along the sides, a light pink mini-skirt with black bike shorts underneath. She wears her hair up in two very high twintail braids on each side of her head. She also wears pink 5" inch high sandels, a ruby heart shaped necklace, and a pink diamond bracelet on her left hand. Personality Blair is very hyper and energetic, she is level-headed and stubborn. She has a vengeful streak as well as a short temper when it comes to something that irritates her to an extreme. She is considered a tomboy thanks to some of her aunts and uncles. She is very athletic and is Student Council president at her school. She has a huge sweet tooth just like her mother and father, she can also be a bit of a crybaby when something happens in an extreme situation. Whenever she is pushed to an extreme, she can be ruthless and sadistic. She is addicted to video games and sweets, she loves to read in her free time. She also likes to draw, with having art lessons with her aunt and uncle (Bubbles and Bash). She does things on her own without asking for help from others, when she knows she needs it. She is very vain when it comes to her hair, just like her mother when she was her age. Abilities As Blossom has several unknown powers, it is most likely to have been past down to Blair and her siblings *Superhuman traits *Ice Breath (Inherited from mother) *Fire Breath (Inherited either from her mother or father) *Elemental Manipulation *Telepathy *Telekinesis *Laser Beams *Various Fighting Styles *Super Healing *Force Fields *Martial Arts Intuition *Inivisibility *Shapeshifting *Teleportation *Magic *Cloning *Empathy *Super Hacking *Photographic Memory *Invulnability *Weapon Creation & Manipulation She might have more powers, which have not shown themselves yet. Likes *Her parents *Her family *Her friends *Sports *Being a tomboy *Baths *Reading *Christmas *Halloween *Playing on her DSI *Pink *Being helpful *Being kind *History *Science *Math *PE *Language *Being nice *Sweets *Learning *Internet *Learning new languages *Learning about different civilizations other than the ones on Earth (Ancient included) *Games *Being a hero *Making Plans *Crime Fighting *Her family *Books *Making new concotions with different chemicals and others. *Her powers *The city safe *Designing clothes and asscesories *Sleeping *Anime *Manga *Computers *Eating junk food and sweets *TV *Dogs *Cats *Word Searches *Writing *Taking photos *Jewelry *Red *Valentine's Day *Christmas *Her Birthday *Urban legends *The Supernatural *J-pop & J-rock (Japanese Pop & Japanese Rock) *Reading ghost stories *Cryptozoology *Putting her hair in different styles *Cosplaying *Learning magic *Stuffed animals *Singing *Dancing *Writing *Drawing *Animals *Food (anything) Dislikes *Her family getting hurt *Crime *Villians *Bugs *Being called stupid *Not having any sweets *Being grounded *Failing *Lying *Cheating *Losing *Sluts *Playboys *Brats *HIM *Alcohol *Snobs *Princess Morbucks *Time Travelling *Whores *Black Star Council *Being tricked *Being used *Monsters *Her cousins/sisters/brothers being bullied or hurt Relationships Blossom - Mother Blake - Father Buttercup - Aunt Bubbles - Aunt Breaker - Uncle Bash - Uncle Professor Utonium - Grandfather Mojo Jojo - Grandfather Berserk - Great Aunt Brute - Great Aunt Brat - Great Aunt Bailey, Berserk and Brick's Daughter - Counterpart/Cousin Brylie - Cousin Brinley - Cousin Bloom - Sister Briella - Sister Braxton - Brother Belinda - Friend Bynum - Cousin Moon - Cousin Leaf - Cousin Ben (Brute and Butch's son) - Cousin Butterfly - Cousin Brett - Cousin Britney - Cousin Baisley - Cousin Blackout - Cousin Blaine (Brat and Boomers son) - Cousin Brass - Cousin Booker - Cousin Bard - Uncle Bradely - Uncle Brownie - Uncle Bolt RRKB - Uncle Byrum - Uncle Berk - Uncle Breeze - Uncle Rage/Barricade - Uncle Raze/Bruise - Uncle Rave/Braven - Uncle Rade/Brew - Uncle Bruces - Uncle Buddy (Boomer and Brat's son) - Cousin Brian - Cousin Brent - Cousin Butterscotch - Cousin Buffy - Cousin Brooklyn - Cousin Brody - Cousin Brett - Cousin Bree - Cousin Bunny - Aunt Bell - Aunt Anna Goldman - Aunt Banana - Aunt Blow - Aunt Bobbie - Aunt Brandi - Aunt Betty - Aunt Blaise - Cousin Bastinda - Aunt Brianna - Aunt Toffee - Aunt Theodora - Aunt Brenna - Aunt Bryn - Aunt Blight - Aunt Ballistica - Aunt Bramble - Aunt Brutal - Aunt Christina - Aunt Carissa - Aunt Cynthia - Aunt Brittany - Aunt Beam - Aunt Beatrice - Aunt Robin Snyder - Aunt Mike Believe - Uncle Blade - Uncle Blaster - Uncle Blaze (RRKB) - Uncle Gallery TBA. Category:Female Characters Category:Teams Category:Leaders Category:Children Category:Females Category:Female Category:Female Character Category:Powerpuff Girls Characters Category:Crossovers Category:Living characters Category:Characters